Talk:Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2
Archived The first 84 topics have been archived so that the new topics will be easier to view as they arise. 08:32, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :nexttime only archive the topics, which are finish, and let 3-4, so the don't look empty --SoranPanoko 08:39, August 21, 2010 (UTC) The last topic posted had been resolved. If there were older topics that are still somehow unresolved, they can just be brought up again. The purpose of archiving is to remove old topics to make room for new ones, so it should look empty immediately after an archive is made. 09:50, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Gamscom gameplay http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aMDbb_JCTSY Buu vs Turles. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VRL_aiGxCoo Janemba vs Pikkon. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qiEKJ5BX2a8 Goku vs Pikkon. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H6M1pCqGl54&feature=channel Janemba vs fat Buu. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EiyNsVWQUGI&feature=channel Majin Vegeta vs Turles. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SnvjOL0alp4&feature=channel Ssj1 Goku vs Full Power Frieza. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tu6c4fhfxx0 Majin Vegeta vs Janemba. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AFDKWKw7Duw&feature=channel Pikkon vs Frieza. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KitoU4khQA4&feature=channel Goku vs Frieza. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ua9LZaFrMMM Buu vs Pikkon. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6jpT84fEZNU Janemba vs Janemba. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZwUzdYQeSUA&feature=channel Goku vs. Goku SSJ. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r98ltKQ7o0c&feature=channel Majin Vegeta vs ssj Goku. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r98ltKQ7o0c&feature=channel Gamescom - Gameplay 002 .http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PGl0Kt88DeY&feature=channel Gameplay 003 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z7y1dLzv1V0&feature=channel Gameplay 004 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9RPFI8uiY_I&feature=channel Gameplay 005. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A4L1XdW1LY0 Gameplay 006 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v9gsJN3_Khk&feature=channel A lot attacks and ultimates. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h1KKS-187zs&feature=channel Goku ssj vs Majin Vegeta http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bV7E-pNjfUk&feature=channel Goku SSJ vs. Janemba http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HA2-NBKNlBY Goku vs Frieza. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=92WzEWKmUek&feature=channel Dragon Ball Raging Blast 2 : Gamescom *Deep* Gameplay Videos Special. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1gQGLUrju44&feature=channel Dragon Ball Raging Blast 2 : Gamescom *Deep* Gameplay Videos #2 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nXkuIyH6Q1g&feature=channel Dragon Ball Raging Blast 2 : Gamescom *Deep* Gameplay Videos #3 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=STmyZrhEmrc Dragon Ball Raging Blast 2 : Gamescom *Deep* Gameplay Videos #4 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8KclXQqE9uA&feature=channel Pikkon vs Frieza. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UnAO3Q6Y1V0 Goku vs Frieza. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1kz__D4ewCo Pikkon vs Frieza http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=01v2Jx5iyuY Goku vs Pikkon http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ec4IkFlymtE Goku vs Majin Vegeta http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fGz9rXYaSjY&feature=related Pikkon vs Frieza dying namek stage. The quality is horrobile. Are there no videos, wich I can see without killl my eyes? --21:37, August 21, 2010 (UTC) I don't know, i just put the links, i am not the one who made them and it's youtube what would you expect? 22:59, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Screenshots http://www.youtube.com/user/dbzanto?blend=1&ob=4 Some new screenshots from the ova and some old ones from the game and the ova. Super Saiyan 2 Goku is confirmed. is that kid trunks ssj2? or is that teen gohan in trunks outfit ? Sig your post-.- it's horrorbile that you don't make that -.- It's teen gohan, which make a Kamehameha, with wrong color for his suit--SoranPanoko 22:00, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Is not wrong color is an alternate costume. 23:00, August 21, 2010 (UTC) cool and gogeta is in a alternate costume also? yep look at gogeta belt is blue http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/File:Super_Gogeta_BT3.jpg but here is red so is a new alternate costume That's Teen Gohan Ssj2 with a costum from Burst Limit Are we sure that there not going to be giant characters in rb2? 17:18, August 21, 2010 (UTC) No, but they aren't confirmt, and I don't think that came some...--SoranPanoko 21:25, August 21, 2010 (UTC) I don't think so, because Janemba is confirmed only as Super Janemba, so if there were going to be big characters, they probably would have shown his big form. They may just be withholding it until the game is released are sometime near then, however. bottom|26pxPrinceofallSaladsbottom|26px 00:09, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Not Sure but... Not sure if this goes here, but could Raging Blast 3 be very similar to this except: With Yo! Son Goku and Friends Return, remaked and with Abo/Cado and Aku playable?~Justin.vs.Courtney.vs.Heather A remake for a new movie? Maybe in 10 - 20 jears (the remake now 17 jears after release), but not now and maybe they are in this game--SoranPanoko 12:12, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Possible Fictions? What about: Frieze Fifth Form or Frieza and Cell fusion??? No new what-if-charcters will come, only animie/movie-characters which don´t appeart in a game --SoranPanoko 12:08, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Actually, an interview with a French magazine said that "over 20 characters with 6 being new to any DB game, of those six, two will be what-ifs". Though, with more characters possibly up for confirmation (since the new number is over 100 rather than between 90 and 100), that number could be anything. SSJ7G 03:31, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Can you give me a link? Thanks Maybe they mean 20 new characters from other games + 6 new characters from Movie/Animie + 2 newWhat-ifs (+73 from RB1 so we have 101 characters=over 100, and so they confirm all from characters from RB1!?)-- 09:37, August 24, 2010 (UTC) The Youtube Video that tells of it is here The link to the material was in the description of said video (link is broken, unfortunately). And to 84.58.62.1, yes that seems very likely, since when we hear over X, it's usually X + small number. SSJ7G 00:36, August 25, 2010 (UTC) I looked the movie and they mean it realy so.... so all characters from RB are confirm indirect...--SoranPanoko 12:40, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Dragon Ball: Plan to Eradicate Super Saiyans 30 mins? in the artikel stand, that the movie on RB2 is only 30 mins long, but the original is ~60 mins long, so how they make it so short? Maybe it's only one part from movie or what (but in the trailer we see part 2)? Vegeta and Broly SSJ3 Seprate Characters? Why are Vegeta and Broly SSJ3 seprate characters the ware seprate characters in RB1,so i think the must be a transformation now. (it woud be muts better) Last game they was seperate so we put it in the list as seperate. It's not confirm, i hope this time they are transformation, but we don't know it...-- 13:40, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Well i heard it was cause they where a test run. They still battle as different chars but i know what you mean, Vegeta ss3 in vegeta line yes, broly idk maybe but after all it is Lss3, if you dont believe me i will see if i can find a pic on how he should look if its only nórmal SS3 SuperVegitoFAN 09:35, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Bio-Broly, a good edition Bio Broly would make a GREAT addition. Preferably more than SS3 Broly. I mean, they hardley have the same attack: Bio-Broly: Mouth Blast Eye Laser Regeneration Double Eraser Cannon Broly: Eraser Cannon See? And he is slower than Broly, but at the same time stronger(physically). He would be a GREAT anti-broly Broly. ~Justin.vs.Courtney.vs.Heather no way. i wud MUCH rather have ss3 broly than bio broly. 21:25, August 24, 2010 (UTC) who need an anti broly broly? I hope for new special attacks for broly, the last broly (and the ss3 version) has not enough, so I need more (rush attack ore something ...)-- 21:00, August 24, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean anti ''Broly? New screenshots from gamescom. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T1YFIqI4xJ0 Old. Please sign your posts.Umishiru 01:36, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Wrong Characters Cooler was a character for the remake of the movie,but he was in the confirmd character list and now he is gone from the list and Lord Slug is now confirmd in the list but he was also for the remake of the movie its not sure if he or cooler will be in the game yet. Slug was confirm in an interview with a frech magazin, not from the pictures, so he's really confirm not like cooler ore #13... -- 17:53, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ? in the character list it says *** for what if characters, is there gonna be what it characters : Yes, there will be two just like there were in Raging Blast. 03:39, August 26, 2010 (UTC) : : : Two new and two old (Broly + Vegeta SS3) will are in the game --SoranPanoko 10:36, August 26, 2010 (UTC) FINALLY!!! =3 FINALLY!!! I'm really glad to see all those characters on the page! =3 Willotaku :3 05:24, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Possible Six Never Before Seen I'm thinking these are the most plausible for the six new ones, besides Hatchiyack of course, but it's just a guess: Android 14 Android 15 Bio-Broly (Sorry Dark Prince :3) Can't think of any others. 13:02, August 26, 2010 (UTC) What about Abo and Kado? 13:15, August 26, 2010 (UTC) And maybe even Aka. Hachiyack is one, so only 5, I think Abo, kado, Aka, Bio Broly and Kabito (why we see never him in a game?)--SoranPanoko 13:32, August 26, 2010 (UTC) : Keep in mind though, that two of the never before playable characters will likely be the two What-If characters that will be in the game as well. So there are only three more characters that have already appeared somewhere in Dragon Ball that will appear in the game as well. 16:30, August 26, 2010 (UTC) : The six not include the 2 what ifs, so 5 + 2 what ifs ;)--SoranPanoko 17:04, August 26, 2010 (UTC) : : Kabito was in Budokai 3 wasn't he? 'bottom|26pxPrinceofallSaladsbottom|26px' 20:02, August 26, 2010 (UTC) : : yes, but he wasnt playable. he only came during the cut scene wen supreme kai used potara. 20:04, August 26, 2010 (UTC) : : : : My guess is that each villain will have an assistance. : : 5.android 14 : 4.madematcha : 3.Amond : 4.abo : 5.kado : I think someone said that the DBRB2 creaters wanted to make Abo/Cado. Here's ay characters I think have a chance at geting in: Bio-Broly, Abo/Cado(different costumes) and their fusion form Aka, Yakon, Pui Pui, Android 14, Android 15 Two What Ifs: Krell/Cellin(Krillin + Cell), Android 1, Dr.Gero's First Creation Sig your text!!! Cellin wasn't a new what if and Android 1 wasn't an what if, he is only an android wich we don't have see, so your what if can't be the what if, wich come--SoranPanoko 19:56, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Your post makes no sense. Cellin and Android 1 are characters to be completely made up... what-if. What-if Cell absorbed Krillin, what if Android 1 survived? Justin.vs.Courtney.vs.Heather 20:56, August 29, 2010 (UTC)Justin.vs.Courtney.vs.Heather Cellin was in Budokai 1 as a storymode only character and therefore is not new. Also why would you fuse cell and krillin that sounds horrible. 10:57, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Why my post don't make sense? Cellin was alleready in a game (they said 2 new what ifs) so he can't be one of them (maybe he appeard as a character (I sure that he don't), but not as one of the 2 new), Android one don't was a what if characterand ifyou put him in a what if story don't make him to a what if character (Goku was in what if storys, but he don't is a what if character) --SoranPanoko 00:19, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Demo? When is the demo coming out? I don't know when it was but a while ago there was talk that the demo will come out on 26 Aug. It was written in the section of progress but now it is not there anymore so when is it coming out then?? New What If Wait a minute... I thought SSJ3 Vegeta and Broly are the 2 What Ifs. : Nah, there are going to be two new What If characters in Raging Blast 2, as well as SS3 Vegeta and Broly making a return appearance. 05:39, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Someone really needs to fix it Someone really needs to fix the gallery on the article, the images are on everything below the gallery.Willotaku :3 01:53, August 27, 2010 (UTC) : This doesn't happen with my browser at least. What are you using? 03:01, August 27, 2010 (UTC) : : it appears the same problem seems to be occuring on mine & i use internet explorer. 03:08, August 27, 2010 (UTC) I'm using Firefox, and everything is fine. The scroll box works perfectly. 03:24, August 27, 2010 (UTC) I'm using Internet Explorer. Willotaku :3 02:29, August 28, 2010 (UTC) : Hmm, it may be that Internet Explorer has a problem with HTML coding. Perhaps, if you try emptying your cache, things will change, but I'm not sure. 02:45, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Organization Can we organize the confirmed characters list? They are just randomly put on there. It makes it difficult to find the new characters. It's not difficult to find new characters, they have a * next to their name. sig your posts -.- the list is order, but not to new/old....--SoranPanoko 13:57, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Cooler and Android 13 On the confirmed character list, Lord Slug (Base) has been posted on there, yet, We've actually had no proof of him in the game at all, only the new ova from the concept art. We nearly know for a fact that Cooler and SA13 are in the game or else they wouldn't be on the box cover art OR the new raging blast 2 teaser website. Yes, there is no game footage of them in the game, but, come on...They've confirmed Janemba, Bojack and Hitchyaku who are also on the game cover, is there any reason to say that these character won't be in the game? If you put Slug on the list, why not these ones? -FG (28th August 2010: 23:25pm) For the 1000 times, Slug had confirm in an interview for the game with a magazin (because the copyrights I can't make a scan) -.- Cooler and #13 is on the cover, but this not said they are in the game, so they not confirm--SoranPanoko 10:38, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Isn't them on the cover confirmation enough? I can't see how it isn't FG 11:41 August 29, 2010 (UTC) No it is'nt because there some characters wich on cover, but not in the game by other game (for dragonball: Kidboo aat super sonic wariors 2 or spopovich on Budokai 1) so we can't be 100% sure FOr the page I will ask a japanese friend what there stand^^, maybe the characters are confirm there, but now I don't know (I can speak a little japanese but not read)--SoranPanoko 10:44, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Where do you live? Sig your posts and don't ask question like this on a page like here -.- It's personal things which interested nobody--SoranPanoko Page don't confirm them, maybe later (characterlist is coming soon, link will be the one down left ;) )--SoranPanoko 10:12, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Bardock SSJ Is one of the what ifs going to be Bardock SSJ cause Bardock should turn super saiyan against Frieza or at least false super saiyan. : 22:06, August 29, 2010 (UTC) : :Why everyone what Bardock SSJ? If he come he get one fight (against freezer), and this he musst loose with transformation (he has a powerlevel 10.000 * 50 (from the SSJ transformation), so 500.000, reezer has 530.000 in his first form, so bardock ssj has no chance... If he win so what they can do with him? No Vallain or something. For a fanfic is it ok (maybe Bardock become King of Saiyans after King Vegetas dead or something) but for a Beat'm up?--SoranPanoko 13:24, August 31, 2010 (UTC) : :Say bardock transfoms holds off frieza long enough to teach King vegeta how to transform. Then Bardock and king Vegeta defeat frieza and teach there sons how to transform. Than they return to earth and fight it's fighters like master roshi krillin and tien etc. Krillin is taught by king kai and wished back by bulma. And So On. Full list of new what ifs from that story: :SSJ Bardock :SSJ King Vegeta :SSJ Raditz :SSJ Vegeta (Scouter) :Kakarrot (alternate future Goku) :SSJ Kakarrot :Kaioken Krillin (not new but still cool) 20:16, August 31, 2010 (UTC) : :Even if you don't use them all SSJ bardock could fight earth's fighters and fight the other saiyans. That's a good 5 or so battles. Personally i think they should continue the story of future trunks like say what happens when majin buu shows up. They could have him fly to namek and get dende for a new guardian and wish back gohan and others and have future trunks go SSJ3. 01:30, September 1, 2010 (UTC) : :King Vegeta was dead in the Bardock vs. Freezer fight (and if he live, ok we had two fighters with ~500.000 (if king vegeta SSJ, too) Freezer has 120million, so he had maybe a little fun with them, but they don't have a really chance). If bardock win and go to the earth after who to hell can fight with him more as a sek.? And Krillien, tien Bulma ... are little child, so the only battle in this ff is vs. roshi and maybe granpa gohan. So where we had here any fight wich makes any sense? Its sound like a bad FF (like the story from shin budokai another road with the superfamily kamehameha). The Buu story for future time line we had in budokai another road (but i find the story there is so bad..., everyone make kamehameha, Z clones from jameba and so on ... just a horor)--SoranPanoko 09:09, September 1, 2010 (UTC) : :Well they could fix the Buu story, and frieza could be defeated before he transformed(it's what if anything can happen) bardock and/or king vegeta can take on other saiyans to take up time then come to earth around the time of king piccolo and fight little krillin master roshi tien king piccolo etc. Then after that they could fight Broly. 20:04, September 1, 2010 (UTC) : :This was 15 jears after, this isn't a good idea (for me) it's sound horrobile like the story from another road .... --SoranPanoko 01:14, September 2, 2010 (UTC) cooler and #13 well i found out cooler and #13 are in the game leave a link and sign your post 00:32, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Source? For the 1billion times, that they are on the cover don't say that they are in the game -.---SoranPanoko 01:10, September 2, 2010 (UTC) voice your opinion in a forum not on the disscussion page 23:27, September 2, 2010 (UTC) : we had alredy a discusion about it, and end the end it was said, that's there some games which have characters on cover, which don't appeard in the game (for dragonball look Budokai ore Super sonic warriors 2) so it's not only my oppinion ...--SoranPanoko : : It wasn't me this time, Honest! But seriously, Just go ahead and confirm them already, Sheesh, You just know they're in the game, not judging from the cover art, well, mostly, but since Bojack and Janemba are on the cover and they just HAPPEN to be in the game... (FG- 0:07, September 4, 2010) : : I think too they are in the game, but only bandai/spike can confirm anything, so we can't add them as confirm if they aren't ...--SoranPanoko 10:15, September 4, 2010 (UTC) : : : we all know cooler will be in the game why dont they just put him back on they put # 13 back : : What you know or not is not the point... The list is about characters wich are confirm and Cooler isn't--SoranPanoko 09:36, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Gotrunks if they continue the story from Future trunks and go to the buu saga they could have future gohan and future trunks fuse. 19:54, September 2, 2010 (UTC) : Future Gohan is dead in all of the timelines, so it wouldn't really work unless they retconned that fact as well in the What if. 20:06, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Why they made a second time the same what if? The futurebuustory is in another road --SoranPanoko 20:37, September 2, 2010 (UTC) sorry should have elaborated he flys to new namek in a spaceship for a new guardian and wishes gohan back first. 23:28, September 2, 2010 (UTC) and than santa claus came, give buu a gift and everyone happy? Horrobile Idea, we had already the story (wich was not good), so why they make it again? ... --SoranPanoko 13:44, September 3, 2010 (UTC) : Are you questioning a fan fiction for a show about aliens that save a world full of flying cars and dinosaurs from other aliens androids and alien wizards? 19:27, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Cui If you ask me, Cui needs to be in the game. He played a somewhat important role in the Namek Saga because of his fight with Vegeta :He has a important role in the namek saga? He wasn't importent, he was only a charakter to show how strong Vegeta in the namek saga is ... --SoranPanoko 10:14, September 4, 2010 (UTC) : :u have bojack. then zangya was confirmed. so i'm guessing if cooler's in it, then salza will too. 14:38, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :Really it was in the beginning. Go to the Namek Saga on the Wikia and under major characters of the saga will be Cui : :major character is not a importent character, and on the list stand all wich have a name (and more than 3 sec screentime)--SoranPanoko 17:09, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :Well, you gotta point... but he should still be in the game. You know, just to fill up the roster :They should have dragonball and gt characters before they go for filler characters 19:28, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :Cui isn't a fillerchara. In this game they add more moviecharacters and showcharacters which don't appeard in RB1 (and filler like Pikkon) GT maybe in next RB--SoranPanoko 21:00, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :filler as in a character that didn't show up much and is used to fill space in games not a character who appeared in filler 00:02, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :I really think Cui should be in. :Considering only stupid monkeys like vegeta and goku get considered in every fight.. Demo? Does anywone now when the demo is goming out because i cant wait to play the freaking demo if somwone nows when it is goming out pleas say it then and post it here! : Probably in late October, like last year. Any Word Any word on these charaters: Mecha Frieza Saibamen Cell jr King Cold They arent too impressive but they are fun to beat up and add a few battles to the story line 19:31, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Official North American Release It says on this website that raging blast 2 will be available in november 2 shouldnt that be on the main page. Link: http://www.gamestop.ca/Catalog/ProductDetails.aspx?product_id=267744 : 18:34, September 6, 2010 (UTC) : :Shops said often a wrong releasedate to sell more games. Look at amazon, in europe they had the 6. changed in 3 month..., last jear the most shops had wrong date for RB1... so wait to a official date from bandai or spike--SoranPanoko :Problem with online shops is that they tend to guess then change their release dates as the game come closers to release. They are an unstable form for release date confirmations, especially gamestop.Please sign your posts.Umishiru 21:36, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :Who thought Gamestop was reliable? Most of their screenshots were from Tenkaichi Tag Team anyway. 23:36, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :Obviously the person who created this thread did. Either way its resolved.Umishiru 09:07, September 7, 2010 (UTC) When shall all the characters be revealed? When shall all the characters be revealed? I mean, we are only a few monthes away from release... They will reveal them when they feel like it.Hope some were revealed at PAX.Please sign your posts.Umishiru 09:08, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Garlic Jr. Saga/ Extended Bardock and Legendary Super Sayian Saga? You think they'll put the Garlic Jr. Saga in? And you think they'll extend the Bardock and Legendary Super Sayian Saga? If so, that'd be amazing. Sig your posts -.- How they can extended a Saga which is complete? Which battle they can add? All battles from the movie are in the games, so which do you want? All other battles are what ifs ....--SoranPanoko 11:37, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Well, what if they add in Fasha, Shugesh, Tora, and Borgos? It could be the battle against Dodoria. 12:32, September 8, 2010 (UTC) ANDRIOD 14 IS IN THIS GAME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HERE IS THE LINK IT IS NO GOOD QUALITY LOOK TO YOUR LEFT NEARE BOJACK AND DABURA AND YOU WILL SEE ANDROID 14. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HrA4ay1mWLM New screenshots http://www.andriasang.com/e/galleries/2010/09/10/db_raging_blast_2/ Nappa's 'confirmed', and there are more pics from the OVA remake. Shinnin 17:55, September 9, 2010 (UTC) hi ssjgohan ok guys look cooler will eb in the game they said all movie charaters that not ginat will be in raging blast 2 so that means coolert slug metal cooler galric jr will be in as nbga siad all movie charaters that not gant will eb in and cooler is movie charater cooelr iwll 1 coole ri not in fianl form ni ova remake sod os that tell that gonig ot be in like they all movie charater that not giant will be in ok we 7 we get 7 mroe charateer and 4 mnroe new nto ebfor seen charater 2 if 4 are what ifs it was canforemd you see am form gouk croner tha thow what going on for the game goku corner is web where psot what is in the game I did not understand a word you just said. Make sure you sign your posts, Legendaryss4. ssjgohan, there's no sign of Garlic Jr. or Cooler/Meta Cooler yet... Plus, where did you get the information that all movie characters, besides Giants, will be in the game? Goku's Corner, perhaps? 18:32, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks and sorry i dont know how to sign in post all of the others are like "tiles" i dont understand could you be more specific It's actually very easy mate. Just write ~~~~ after your post. 18:44, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Okay let me try.Legendaryss4 18:57, September 9, 2010 (UTC) new awsome! i new they were gona add the missing androids. i had a very strong feeling. 14 has been revealed and there is no doubt about it dat 15 will also be revealed real soon :) 20:46, September 9, 2010 (UTC) I'm guessing since most movie villains will have their henchmen like bojack=zangya , cooler=salza , android 13=android 14Legendaryss4 21:57, September 9, 2010 (UTC) and i am guessing that amond and madematcha will be in the game.Legendaryss4 21:57, September 9, 2010 Cooler's Spaceship? Decide. >>So??? I've wrote this because I want answer and not for fun. 1. Sig your pots if you want an answer 2. who said it is the spaceship from cooler?--SoranPanoko 16:26, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Look's cool. 1n4dl01d8yc127802 18:57, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Cooler's Revenge, the start of the movie, cooler is shown to sit on his chair in a planet that his squadron just turned into a wasteland, the planet looks just like this and the spaceship is there. Sig your damn posts -.- --SoranPanoko 21:05, September 11, 2010 (UTC) This don't look like this planet, so we don't know if this his spaceship... And we don't know if he in the game (but i think he is in ^^)--SoranPanoko 09:32, September 12, 2010 (UTC) *Why's this important? and I got no idea what's sigging my posts mean. gibberish. set 4 ~ at the end of the post, so other can see who written it ... It's just decent behavior--SoranPanoko 12:19, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Android 15/Ultimate Gohan confirmed? http://brunhild.sakura.ne.jp/up/src/up463941.jpg http://brunhild.sakura.ne.jp/up/src/up463938.jpg http://brunhild.sakura.ne.jp/up/src/up463939.jpg http://brunhild.sakura.ne.jp/up/src/up463940.jpg Looks legit, guys. The quality is simply too crappy for a photoshop job. SSJ7G 03:03, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Now people cans top moaning that ultimate gohan weren't confirmed and also android 15 looks great . only 3 what if left and 8 other characters left. i just wish that the 3 remaning never before seen character would be. 1.Bido 2.Amond 3.Madematcha.Legendaryss4 09:06, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Cooler, the 5th diskussion to the same theme -.- Why is soran popana sorry i cant spell your name removing cooler from the list? all characters from the cover was included and look at the super nova you see cooler final form horn.Legendaryss4 09:26, September 12, 2010 (UTC) 1. spell my nick right -.- 2. who said all characters vfrom cover are in the game? It's not the first game where characters on the cover but not in the game (we had discussion it so often -.- It's 3 times on this page (and 2 times in the archiv, so 5 time on the talkpage of RB2 -.-)--SoranPanoko 11:52, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Just go with our feelings. okay? you don't have to be 100% correct. he's in the cover, so he's confrimed. that's it. when the game gets released you'll see that he's confrimed, if not, just change it. It's not my feeling -.- I think he come. But the question is, is he confirm, and now he isn't. We can add him to the list not before he is confirm, and if you say he come is not the theme of the list (the name of the list is confirm characters and noch character, which unreggist user belive , that they are appeard)--SoranPanoko 12:25, September 12, 2010 (UTC) I am registered. and dude! you need serious English lessons. confrimed* believe* appeared* We cannot add him to the list before he is confrimed* I said it's your feeling? I said our feeling. count it as a prediction. I don't care, but he's confrimed. Just like games are not cannon and people on this site write that the best source for knowing PL is from the games. now that is a big mistkae. @Dodoria21 Then log in and sig your damn posts. Your not all, so don't say our. Where he confirm? (Outside from the cover which don't confirm anything) So if you have a source were he's realy confirm we can add him, if you don't have, be quiet.--SoranPanoko 12:49, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Cooler's in this pic http://brunhild.sakura.ne.jp/up/src/up463939.jpg 13:16, September 12, 2010 (UTC) hhm I don't realy saw it but ok ...--SoranPanoko 18:05, September 12, 2010 (UTC) First of all, learn English then dare question my sources and feelings. I won't sig my "damn posts" because I'm not feeling like doing that. Is there a rule for it? nope. until you do not show it, I don't believe you. It's enough to write @dodoria21 in the end. You don't need to know what's my time zone or the time I wrote the post. You're not everyone* so do not say our* Where is he confrimed?* It's sad that people who need English lessons write Wiki Articles. @Dodoria21 well in the first dragon ball raging blast the people on the cover were in the game so id have 2 say that soranpanoko is wrong and i think that anyone on the cover will be in the game 02:27, September 13, 2010 (UTC) that is often, but not always , for example, Kid Boo is on the cover of Super sonic wariors 2, but not in the game... So a cover don't confirm 100% the characters @dodoria21 yes it is a rule, why do you think it stand if you write anything on a page like this over the textfield("This is a talk page. Please remember to sign your posts using four tildes.")? It's a rule which not observe stricly, but it makes much easier to find your user- and talkpage and I know my english is not so good, but it is enough for a discussionpage (you understood what I mean or?) and I don't write much on articels, so wheres the probleme--SoranPanoko 09:34, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Lord Slug why the hell has Lord Slug been taken off the list of confirmed characters? I heard alot of you tell me that he was confirmed in an interview, or something along those lines, and now he's not there? seriously...? whoever is in charge of the character list has got problems, stop adding, removing and adding the same characters. Why add them if you weren't sure in the first place? Also, since such characters like fucking hatchiyak are going to be in the game, why would you doubt for a second that lord slug wouldn't be in the game since he's one of the only villains to appear in the movie along with frieza, cooler and turles...you'd seriously think to yourself "oh, he's been confirmed but I can't say he'll be in the game because I haven't seen him yet! I guess the hatchiyak story line is going to be a mess now without him..."? Androids 14 and 15 are in the game too now. They were the henchmen of a movie villain. Now, answer me this: Who is going to be more likely to appear: the henchmen of a villain of one a single movie, or a main movie villain who has 2 movie appearences? Sort these problems out. And since I don't have an account I can't sign my post, so I'm just gonna say that it was 4:36pm on the 12th of september if that makes you happy. First off sign your posts. He was taken out cause no one could produce such interviews of proof. The next logical step is in game videos or pictures of him fighting. No one produced that. Then usually sometimes a character is revealed when they draw character next to each other like what was first saw of Android 14. Till any of those proof are shown, he is not on the list. Yes hes on the OVA but thats not the game itself. Also as we have learned No character is guaranteed like with the Ultimate Gohan situation in Raging Blast 1 despite Super Buu having access to that absorption form in the game and Ultimate Gohan playing an import role in the story.Umishiru 17:02, September 12, 2010 (UTC) He is confirm in an interview, link is at the Cooler and Android 13 Topic or something, so I don't copy it again ... --SoranPanoko 18:03, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Found it ... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7YQx122C7LY here for you, 1:36 of the video slug is confirm--SoranPanoko 18:09, September 12, 2010 (UTC) That same interview confirmed someone named "Dahl". Who/what the fuck is Dahl? WHat? All what they said about characters was "....plus 6 never seen bevore characters. There will Jamemba, Turles, Slug, Dabura..." --SoranPanoko 18:12, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Quote: He is *confirm* in an interview /Facepalm @Dodoria21 Doore!! YEAH!! SO YEAH! My 3rd favourite. (the top which I always play with Anyone agrees? Dodoria21 17:44, September 14, 2010 (UTC) I find neiz is cooler (hope he comes too), but Doore is ok ^^--SoranPanoko Also, if Doore has been announced it is likely that Neiz and Salza will be in too. Oh, btw, sorry SoranPanoko for everything bad I've said. Dodoria21 18:01, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Thank god you too will stop fighting. share the love.Legendaryss4 18:07, September 14, 2010 (UTC) I always had a very serious feeling that Doore will be in. I always asked for him too Dodoria21 19:24, September 14, 2010 (UTC) split the imagesection? Maybe we can split the Imagesection to one imagesection for the game and one for the movie? It's make easier to see for what the pictures are--SoranPanoko 18:09, September 14, 2010 (UTC) I agree. Dodoria21 18:13, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Collectors Eddition I find a pic of the collector eddition: http://static.jvn.com/img-rsz/42/42914acad30e452656e62278ac0bed2e-500x353.jpg --SoranPanoko 11:26, September 15, 2010 (UTC) NEW SCANS showing i think it is neiz and ultimate gohan in Kai uniform above goku. http://img265.auctions.yahoo.co.jp/users/0/1/2/1/neo_gamers1-img450x600-1284104883si5jx014527.jpg, Legendaryss4 16:41, September 15, 2010 (UTC) http://img265.auctions.yahoo.co.jp/users/0/1/2/1/neo_gamers1-img450x600-1284104883c6kpk814527.jpg Legendaryss4 16:41, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Those scans are so low quality I really can't tell. Which do you mean, on left page is many pics of a battle between Vegeta and Goku, and a pic of a few character wch are in the game, the right page is about the movie and hachiyack, there isn't a pic of ultimate gohan ore neiz--SoranPanoko Wrong my friend , there are some pics of android 13 and trunks and android 14 fighting and ultimate gohan charging he's energy. When I look more closely at Picture One, I think that's Neiz punching Trunks. I'll need a more high quality scan, though. Sorry I don't saw the first link, but theres no pic of Goha in Kai uniform or Neiz...--SoranPanoko 17:00, September 15, 2010 (UTC) there is nothing wrong with my eyes but i really can't see it Bardock. 17:03, September 15, 2010 (UTC) I had use the loupe, and on the pic not Neiz punshing trunks, it's #14 or Pikkon(you can see a white upper part of the body and green/black trousers)--SoranPanoko 08:28, September 16, 2010 (UTC) hercule, and some other things Do you guys think Hercule will be in the game? I hope so his attacks are funny XD by the way do there really come 2 new what if characters? i hope it will be: majin piccolo and super saiyan bardock =D And that means there are still 2 other characters entirly new to the series, i guess this will be movie villains or something. and do you really get some action figures if you buy the game? :D Bardock. 16:52, September 15, 2010 (UTC) yeh hercule wud be a funny character. his moves were cool in bt2 & bt3. majin piccolo also sounds like a cool idea. i personally wanna c a fusion between vegeta and piccolo and ssj versions of raditz and nappa. 16:55, September 15, 2010 (UTC) yeh his moves where funny. good idea's! that would be vegeccolo or picceta! raditz and nappa SSJ looks also cool to me! Bardock. 17:02, September 15, 2010 (UTC) One of the 2 musst be Neiz, the other I don't know maybe Kabito? They start to complete the movieteams (now Coolers Amor squadron and the androids), so I don't think te start a new team with a single character--SoranPanoko 17:05, September 15, 2010 (UTC) i guess you are right Bardock. 17:08, September 15, 2010 (UTC) i also hoped for mr popo! Bardock. 18:31, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Character which I gave a chace arre Paragus, Kami, Bio-Broly (how often people ask for him ^^), Kabito, Pui Pui and Yamu Don't we had Majin Picollo in super sonic warriors two in a what if story from gohan (not as a sepperate character, but there he was a Majin, like Freezer and Cell in budokai 2)?--SoranPanoko I'm thinking that Turles and/or Slug are going to have a henchman soon. Other than that, Evil buu, saibaman and cell jr, where art thou? D: 19:24, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Evil buu,saibaman and celljr. are in BT3, so they can't be one of the 6 brand new character to any videogame--SoranPanoko 19:35, September 15, 2010 (UTC) was there a majin piccolo story in sw2?! i do have that game i'll check it out sometime, but i still hope for a majin piccolo because that would be awesome! and piccolo didn't even have 1 what if for his own in rb1! further those are pretty good characters ; ) Bardock. 20:11, September 15, 2010 (UTC) In the story he become majin, but Babidi can't coontrol him like Vegeta. But there's no seperate majin picolo character--SoranPanoko 20:31, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Tommorw is gonna be RB2 DAY since tgs (tokyo game show) will arrive get ready for a new trailer and some scans. LOl TGS IS TOMMOROW IT IS GONNA BE RB2 DAY.Legendaryss4 20:14, September 15, 2010 (UTC) awesome! =D Bardock. 20:28, September 15, 2010 (UTC) the tokyo game show is gona be awsome. there r so many things i'm looking forward to seeing in it. 21:13, September 15, 2010 (UTC) New american english voice for Frieza You probably know about it already, but Linda Young is not going to voice Frieza anymore in the Dragon Ball games apparently. Chris Ayres confirmed that he's recorded his role as Frieza's voice in Raging Blast 2, Tenkaichi Tag Team and another game in the franchise. Also, Eric Vale confirms that he's still going to voice Future Trunks in DBZ Kai and by consequence, in Raging Blast 2 as well. Here's the link. 21:58, September 15, 2010 (UTC) dat sucks big time. i really prefer the original voice overs for all characters. i assume sum other characters may also be getting new voice overs, like they have in db kai. 22:08, September 15, 2010 (UTC) I know what you mean, mate. You kind of get used to the voices! Personally, it won't affect me much, as I mostly use the original japanese voices when I play Dragon Ball videogames. However, I do find Chris Ayres' interpretation of Frieza much closer to the original japanese and to what you would expect to hear from a cold-blooded, galactic tyrant like Frieza. 22:14, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Oh. that sucks.. Linda Young have done it better than the japanese, the japanese sounds like a big fat asshole I'm gonna miss his BT3 speeches. Dodoria21 11:49, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Remaining 2... Medamatcha? Abo/Cado(Aka)? Anybody think these characters will make it? I HOPE AKA IS PLAYABLE!Justin.vs.Courtney.vs.Heather 18:18, September 16, 2010 (UTC)Justin.vs.Courtney.vs.Heather :Please sign your posts. I think that there are already 4 ''relatively confirmed characters, so I think the only 2 new ones remaining will be brand new what-if characters. 03:00, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Ok, so two. Do you think Aka is playable? Justin.vs.Courtney.vs.Heather 18:18, September 16, 2010 (UTC)Justin.vs.Courtney.vs.Heather I think there six characters neve seen before plus two what ifs. 18:19, September 16, 2010 (UTC) NEW TGS GAMEPLAY THIS SHOWS ULTIMATE GOHAN VS SUPER JANEMBALegendaryss4 13:50, September 16, 2010 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eCzdmZEgL1Y&feature=sub Hey you guys it's me again with a new update this videos show's how the menu gonna look like.Legendaryss4 18:25, September 16, 2010 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O16SBCH7q2M Ohh. too bad, terrible menu Dodoria21 19:47, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Please sig your post.Legendaryss4 19:08, September 16, 2010 (UTC) I think, the Character Selec screen is good :) --SoranPanoko 20:09, September 16, 2010 (UTC) I think it looks pretty bad.. just as the first Raging Blast's one. I makes it look like there are almost no characters there (I know it's a kind of a demo but even with a full unlocked list) Tenkaichi 3's character select screen was alot better, it felt like there are lots of characters and the list never ends... same with budokai tenkaichi 3 but in raging blasts we see all the characters all at once and it makes it look less exciting.Dodoria21 20:31, September 16, 2010 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M06Ughzpcig&feature=sub[[User:Umishiru|Umishiru]] 22:44, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Lol guys it's me again with another update this video shows turles vs android 14. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oP15Q6ubGtY Legendaryss4 07:44, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Can we split the confrimed characters list to 4 parts? Seen in the first game, new to Raging Blast, new to any game and new what ifs It'll be alot easier. Dodoria21 08:52, September 17, 2010 (UTC) All Characters without a * are from RB1, so it's not differend or? --SoranPanoko 09:43, September 17, 2010 (UTC) It is different. alot different, and harder to count them. Why do you think people always mistake between characters with a * and ** and *** and always mistake their numbers? because it's not organized well. Dodoria21 16:57, September 17, 2010 (UTC) My suggestion for organizing: (Same post) Confrimed Characters------------------------------- Returning Characters (X/XX) ... .... ...... ......... New Characters to Raging Blast (X/20) ... ..... ......... ................. Never Seen Before in a Game (4/6) .... ...... ......... New What Ifs (0/2) .... ..... (Same Post) Dodoria21 16:57, September 17, 2010 (UTC) I think it's ok, but we don't know how many new charackter from other games are (they said over 20, not 20) ^^--SoranPanoko 17:17, September 17, 2010 (UTC) More gameplay:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TG5wqxxdh3g&feature=channel http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S2vVQrqcxGo&feature=channel 19:31, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Vegeta SSJ3 Vegeta SSJ3 is going to be a seperate character if you look at the gamplay from above you see bardock vs vegeta ssj2 and at a point you can see he's transformations but he cut only transform back no ssj3 so its going to be a seperate character again i think. Please sign your posts, and this is just the demo we don't know if he's going to be seperate character. 20:06, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Remaining Characters... When do you think we shall know all the characters? I mean its onyl about 1 1/2 months away, thats pretty close, yet we are missing several characters. 03:36, September 18, 2010 (UTC)Justin.vs.Courtney.vs.Heather